Prisoner of War
A "Prisoner of War" is a type of individual which have been captured during a series of conflicts, there have been a series of rows between exchanges and prisoners being killed/tortured whilst they have been captured. Several of these were known to be reported within the Middle East, since World War II up towards the future conflicts like the First Eurasian Conflict factions have been capturing enemy soldiers and many lieutenents for interrogation or bounties issued by governments. Targets Governments across the world issued various warrents and bounties for various targets, these included terrorists leaders, rouge warlords, soldiers turning on their main authorities and also anti-government activists. A series of targets have been issued by the following factions, currently up to date into the Second Eurasian Conflict there have been a series of bounties placed on important individuals and high-ranking officials. Notable Wanted Individuals * Prince Kassad - Wanted for terrorist acts against the Middle East during the First Eurasian Conflict, part of the Global Liberation Army, currently head of the GLRF. Issued by the United States. * Khaled Deathstrike - Part of the Company of Liberty's task forces, he had been part of the GLA until his defection, he is known to be with various operatives. Issued by the Global Liberation Resistance. * Osuma Deathstrike - Escaped from a high-security detention facility in the United States, he was arrested for war-crimes and terrorist activity. He is currently leading the Global Liberation Resistance's Viper Cell, he is currently developing new toxin weapons for Prince Kassad's cause. Issued by the United States. * Kurtis Martollo - Head of the Martollo Cartel Crime Syndicate of South America who supported the GLRF in their attempt to takeover South America from government forces during the Civil War, he is known to be dangerous and have been attacked by bounty hunters several times. * General Shin Fai - Issued by the Forth Reich of Yuri for commanding a battalion of Red Guard Elites in defending Mongolia from Yuri's influence and advancing forces, known by his colleagues as the Anvil he is currently the known head of the PLA's Infantry Division. * Bruce Skyhawk - Issued by the GLA Separatists, his bounty was issued by Imran Al-Assad for blowing up a Fortified Palace in the West Coast of America during the USA's operations against terrorism within their own borders since the West Coast Toxin Laboratory Raid, he is possibly wanted dead. than alive. Notable Prisoners To be added... Escapes A series of escapes have been reported by factions detaining prisoners of either terrorist groups or military operatives captured in occupied regions, many of these escapes were known to be targeted on transport vehicles or prisons which have known to be hit by enemy attacks, prisoners tried escaping but many were killed during these escapes, which caused uprising and riots in these facilities. Planned Escapes To be added... Attacks on Prisoner Transports There have been a series of attacks on POW Transports were confirmed by all factions, some of these have been rescue attempts but there have also been a series of related attacks like ambushes and bombings by factions of transport vehicles, even full-scale attacks against transport vehicles occurred throughout history. Allied Nations executives usually comdemn attacks on transport vehicles by member states, but it is usually a priority to ensure the safety of anyone who may prove to be important moves, this can help the factions that had prisoners being moved around by enemy forces, which could help in the rescue mission to bring their friends back to their side. Category:Mod Lore Category:Fan Fiction